


Darling

by mon-amour-eternel (cettevieestbien)



Series: kc drabbles [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Mikaelson is a Doppleganger, Klaus is 17, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Klaus gets killed by a vampire named Katherine. Luckily, Caroline is there to save him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

It happens on one of those awful nights where Mother and Rebekah and Elijah insist they act like a family. They drag Freya from her room, where she sits remembering the baby she lost, and they take Klaus from his studio, where he draws the pain of being the bastard away from his heart. They take Kol from the TV, where he ignores everyone and everything, and they take Finn and Henrik from their places at the table, where they attempt to be normal, and they take them out to dinner. **  
**

Mikael and Esther – Father and Mother – sit at one end of the table, and Freya and Klaus sit at the other. Klaus has always been a disappointment to them, but Freya is one only now, after she tried to kill herself and only succeeded in doing half the job. She’d woken up and Father told her she should have died, too.

Klaus has always hated Father, but none more so than in that moment.

Still, he finds himself out at the Grill on those nights, pointedly not talking to Freya and only barely responding to Henrik and Rebekah, who sit next to him and Freya respectively. Kol, squeezed in between Rebekah and Elijah, is too far away to talk to him, and Finn is sitting too close to Father to speak to Mother, so it’s always a quiet affair.

And it is, every other Thursday night, until she comes into town. Well, shes. Because there’s two – a girl who could be Elena Gilbert’s twin, and the most beautiful girl Klaus has ever seen.

It’s that particular night that the beautiful girl has gotten him a drink, one that Matt serves him cautiously. It tastes weird, thick and metally, but he drinks it to remove himself from Rebekah and Kol’s bickering.

It’s that particular night that, as they’re walking back to their cars, the twin mows him down, bites into his neck, and kills him.

* * *

He wakes up later – he doesn’t know much time has passed – with a gasp. His whole body is suddenly awake, and he doesn’t know why.

The beauty is suddenly in front of him. “Shh, calm down. You’re okay, you’re safe.” Her hands press on his chest, but he bucks up anyway. She doesn’t budge, despite his efforts. “It’s okay, darling, I won’t hurt you. Just calm down.”

Her eyes are soft and comforting. His breathing slows down enough that he isn’t hyperventilating.

“What the fuck is going on?” He demands. He can remember dying, the twin’s teeth sinking into his carotid artery and spraying blood everywhere.

“You were killed,” she says, petting him absently.

“How am I alive?” He questions, voice wobbling. (It’s mostly fear, confusion, and sadness, but it’s also a tiny bit lust. He has no idea where he is, or who she is, or anything, but her hands on his shoulders are supremely distracting.)

She looks him in the eyes. “Do you believe in vampires?” He scoffs, but she steamrolls over his denials. Her face changes, eyes turning black and red, black veins showing under them.

He gasps again, backing away from her, terrified.

Her face changes back, and she reaches out again. He freezes, sure that she was going to eat him like the twin. Instead, she just puts her hands on his arms. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you. You need to understand, darling, I am trying to help you. If you don’t drink blood, then you will die. You can’t die,” she says, practically swearing an oath with her last sentence. “I simply won’t allow it, darling.”

He wants to ask why not, wants to ask why him, wants to ask a lot of things. Instead, he thinks about dying. He doesn’t like his life, hates his circumstances, but he doesn’t want to die. He’s only seventeen. He isn’t ready.

He asks, “what happened?”

“A woman named Katherine killed you to get back at me. I gave you my blood, though, and when someone drinks vampire blood, they can heal. If they die, they get turned. If they get turned, they have to drink human blood if they want to complete the transition,” she explains. He cringes and grimaces the whole time, disgusted at the thought of drinking blood. He’s thirsty, though, and it sounds almost…good.

Her eyes widen. “I forgot to say, my name is Caroline. What’s yours?”

He wants to snap, you already know my name, because he’s sure she does. She seems to know him, feels comfortable touching him, keeps calling him darling. If she doesn’t know his name, he’ll eat his canvas. She’s a vampire, though – he’s terrified about the consequences of scaring her. Even if she says she won’t hurt him. “Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson.”

She nods, unsurprised. “Well, Klaus, let’s go find something for you to eat, and I’ll answer whatever questions you have.” She lets go of him, but keeps a hand in his space, palm up and fingers slightly curled.

It takes him no time at all to grab her hand and pull himself to his feet. “Let’s go. I’m thirsty.”


End file.
